


龙尾Ⅰ

by Ivansher



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga), 石纪元
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 司有时候觉得，他有一条鱼尾巴。





	龙尾Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

> *118话产物，没剧情没逻辑

司有时候觉得，他有一条鱼尾巴。

潜水归来的时候，湿漉漉的金发披在肩上，挥手打了个招呼，又纵身钻进海里，脚蹼划出一道弧线。

有时候他躺在甲板的沙滩椅上，支着一条腿，懒洋洋地品着酒。看到司过来，脚尖晃了晃，“要尝尝吗？”

如果这条鱼被捉上了岸，搁浅在床上，露出腰线以下的肌肉，却是两条修长的腿，挂在司的肩上。时而绷紧脚背，时而脱力滑下来，被司捞住。

有时司难得体贴，觉得该适可而止，却被身下人用脚踝勾住，眼神湿润，笑容挑衅：

“这就完了？”

谁才是上钩的鱼呢？司并不在意答案，只是把那双腿折回去，好对付某人的贪得无厌。


End file.
